Dans la peau d'un serpent
by mamielapin
Summary: Un jour, ou peut être une nuit, un Harry s'était endormit et soudain surgit des toilettes, arrivant de nul part, surgit un serpent blanc.


Par une nuit claire sans nuage, un adolescent traînait des pieds dans les couloirs du plus célèbre des châteaux de l'histoire de la magie : Poudlard. Et à château extraordinaire, étudiant extraordinaire, car ce n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter qui vagabondait au gré de ses idées dans les longs couloirs déserts. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé mais les vacances de noël avaient vues rentrer les autres étudiants chez eux et seulement une poignée dispersée hantait le bâtiment. Le trio d'or s'était dispersé, Ron avait rejoint sa famille pour un repas familiale qui ne l'enchantait guère mais dont il ne pouvait se soustraire sans déclencher le courroux de Molly Weasley et Hermione elle avait rejoint le monde Moldu pour un Noël familiale des plus traditionnels. Alors Harry se retrouvait seul à trainer des pieds regrettant la présence de ses amis mais en même temps soulagé que Ginny soit éloignée, la sœur de son amie était bien mignonne mais franchement collante. Il réfléchissait à comment lui expliquer sans la tuer ou se faire tuer qu'il préférait mater ses frères sous les douches après un entrainement de Quiditch que ses formes féminines. Après une telle déclaration, soit Ginny mourrait, la meilleur des prévisions, soit Ron le tuait la pire, donc il resterait silencieux pour conserver son matage de rouquin quotidien.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres… Bien qu'il aimait zieuter les rouquins, s'était un blond qui occupait tous ses fantasmes… Non, une grande majorité de ses fantasmes, Harry réalisa, parfois d'autres personnes s'invitaient à sa place donc il n'avait pas le monopole.

Non, Harry n'était pas un obsédé ! Harry était un adolescent gay en pleine possession de ses moyens et comme les études le prouvent un homme normalement constitué y pense environ 18 fois par jour. Donc en prenant en compte ses idées dépressives post-retour de Voldemort qui lui pourrissaient la vie dès qu'il se retrouvait en compagnie d'idiots pour lui remettre en tête, c'est-à-dire dès le matin jusqu'au soir, il ne pensait pas tant que ça au sexe en fait. Juste la nuit, sous les douches avec les jumeaux, dès qu'il croisait Malfoy ou qu'il avait les longs doigts de Severus Snape dans sa ligne de mire… Mais c'était trop tard, le ver avait infiltré la pomme…

Voldemort…

Et voilà, ce qu'il voulait éviter en pensant au sexe lui revenait en pleine poire et il recommençait à déprimer. A cause de son sang, le lord était de retour et nombre d'étudiants le prenaient maintenant pour fou. Et surtout… surtout Cédric était mort par sa faute. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il se retint de pleurer, pas encore, il fallait passer à autre chose maintenant. Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur une image mentale des plus alléchantes, Cédric venait toujours brouiller l'image, habillé comme ce jour fatidique, le même sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que l'éclair vert fatale le percute. Ses yeux le piquaient doucement, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir et bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux dans le château il y avait toujours une chance pour tomber sur Peeve ou Russard en train de hanter les couloirs.

Donc pour ne pas qu'on le voit les larmes aux yeux, Harry partit se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, cette dernière étant souvent absente ces dernier temps, il y serait tranquille. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sans bruit mais se referma avec un claquement sec. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il retira ses lunettes et cacha son visage dans ses bras pour sangloter silencieusement. Alors que les larmes trempaient lentement les manches de son pull, il avait froid, si froid. Les larmes finirent par se tarir et il se mit à somnoler doucement, emporté par de sombres songes.

*Bordel de Bordel de chiure de sang de bourbe !*

Oui, ce n'était pas très élégant de penser ainsi mais là, aucun autre mot plus distingué ne lui venait en tête. Narcissa Malfoy en aurait son brushing tout défait en entendant de telles grossièretés dans la tête de son fils, à ce moment précis Draco avait d'autres problèmes que de se préoccuper des problèmes capillaires qu'il pourrait engendrer chez sa mère.

Lord Voldemort était de retour, bien, il n'avait rien contre, ni pour en fait, il s'en fichait un peu et suivait sans trop se poser de questions. Père était accaparé par le Lord et ne pouvait pas le faire rentrer pour les vacances de Noël, il devait donc rester à Poudlard en compagnie des rebus de l'humanité, bien, la pilule avait eu du mal à passer mais finalement il l'avait plutôt bien pris. Après tout il pourrait de détendre et ne rien faire pendant deux semaines sans que quelqu'un soit sur son dos pour le surveiller, de vraies vacances… Maiiiis non ! Le grand Lucius avait des projets pour lui, il le voyait déjà aux côtés du Lord, alors c'est tout naturellement que le grand Lucius lui dit de revoir ses sortilèges de magie noire. Draco avait acquiescé, il les maîtrisait depuis sa troisième année donc ça n'allait pas trop le fatiguer, mais son père avait ajouté qu'il devrait devenir un Animagus. Chouette idée, franchement s'il avait encore des mains il irait en face de son père pour applaudir…

Mais voilà la nature de son juron si peu Malfoyen, des mains, il n'en avait plus. Bordel de bordel de Poufsouffle… oui un Poufsouffle est une insulte en soi pour un Serpentard. Bon, remettre la faute sur le dos de son père était un peu exagéré aussi, Draco excité avait quelques peu négligé quelques informations, oh juste quelques détails…

Trouver son animal, facile ! Se transformer, rigolade pour un génie comme lui mais voilà… cela faisait à présent trois heures qu'il était coincé dans ces foutues toilettes sous sa forme Animagi car bien sûr il avait négligé le chapitre pour redevenir humain. Bordel de Bordel de Londubat… car oui Londubat est une insulte en soi pour un Serpentard.

Et maintenant comment pourrait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller voir un professeur sans se faire griller, « oui bonjour, je m'entraîne à devenir Animagus pour votre pire ennemi, pouvez-vous m'aider à redevenir humain ? Merci d'avance ». Surtout comment se faire comprendre quand on est dans la peau d'un ANIMAL, Bordel de Bordel !

Le seul à pouvoir l'aider était Severus et bien sûr, cet idiot était parti pour une réunion spéciale fête chez l'oncle Voldy et ne revenait que dans deux jours, en plus toujours le même problème de compréhension.

Draco eut soudain une envie de se pendre à la poignée des toilettes. Comment pourrait-il sortir sans se faire remarquer ? Il avait faim et si froid, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit sale et malsain, c'était anti-charisme mais comment ouvrir la porte sans main et sans corps ? Superbe question que Draco n'avait jamais pensé se poser un jour.

Un claquement sec lui fit relever la tête, quelqu'un était rentré ! Des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles, Mimi geignarde ? Naaaan elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes… Une Poufsouffle ? Il allait te la mordre celle-là, juste pour se défouler. Puis une idée brillante éclaira son esprit si parfait. Il pourrait essayer de sortir discrètement en même temps que ladite personne… Poufsouffle, ta vie sera allongée de quelques secondes. Le silence régnait à présent dans les toilettes, il espérait que sa porte de sortie ne s'était pas faite la malle. Prenant son courage à deux m… mouais mauvaise expression, rassemblant tout le courage qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir, Draco sortit de sa cachette.

A son grand soulagement la personne était encore là, le nez enfouit dans ses bras, ne bougeant plus. Draco reconnaitrait cette tignasse noir et en pétard parmi milles.

Potter était en face de lui à sa merci…

Harry était perdu dans un couloir sombre, seul, il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Il se souvenait des toilettes de Mimi geignarde et maintenant il était debout dans un couloir sans début et sans fond, juste des murs de marbre noir de chaque côté et il ne pouvait qu'avancer et reculer. Mais qui pouvait dire de quel côté était le début et de quel côté était la fin, l'endroit était silencieux alors il se décida d'un sens et avança doucement. L'endroit était silencieux, aucun indice d'âme qui vive, il était seul et la panique commençait à le prendre.

Puis un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, un sifflement grave et sombre comme celui d'un serpent… le sifflement se fit de plus en plus fort et se transformaient de plus en plus en langage fourchelangue, mais le son était encore trop faible pour comprendre. Il se mit à courir, le son devenait de plus en plus distinct et alors qu'il allait enfin saisir le sens de ces sifflement il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était par terre dans les toilettes, plus de couloir étrange, plus de sifflement, juste le goûte à goûte d'un robinet mal fermé. Il avait glissé du mur et la chute sur le sol glaciale l'avait réveillé. Il bailla, soulagé que cet endroit étrange ne fût qu'un rêve. Il s'essuya les yeux avant de tâtonner le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien à dix centimètres, juste des tâches floues. Merde où avaient bien pu disparaître ces foutues binocles ! Il resserra ses doigts sur quelque chose de froid, d'humide et de légèrement écailleux.

« Touche pas à ça ! » put-il entendre dans un sifflement furieux. De surprise il retira sa main brusquement et tomba sur ses fesses.

Un serpent ! Il y avait un foutu serpent avec lui dans les toilettes et il ne voyait rien du tout. Peut-être que Voldemort l'envoyait pour le tuer, que ferait un serpent ici sinon ? Superbe fin, le survivant tué par un serpent aux toilettes, il avait connu son pire ennemi beaucoup plus théâtral pour le faire finir aussi pitoyablement. Mais bon on pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part d'un psychopathe égocentrique fétichiste des serpents. Il se redressa et se mit à tâter les murs à la recherche de la porte, il devait fuir au plus vite. Les sifflements moqueurs lui parvenaient de derrière lui, le serpent le traitait d'idiot en fourchelangue, dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu le vexer mais là il était dans un état de faiblesse qui le paniquait plus qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'il avançait en aveugle, un crac plutôt désagréable provint du sol. Bonne nouvelle, il avait retrouvé ses lunettes… rapidement il se pencha pour les remettre sur son nez. Un verre était brisé mais l'autre était encore intacte donc d'un œil il pouvait à présent observer le serpent qui lui faisait face.

Un long Cobra blanc relevé l'observait, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé de là où Harry l'avait touché la première fois. Sa langue sifflait doucement comme un ricanement et le Gryffondor avait la sale impression qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

« Qui tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est Voldemort qui t'envoie ? » Fit le brun en fourchelangue, la langue des serpents glissait doucement hors de ses lèvres comme par automatisme. Il restait contre le mur loin de la bête, certains Cobra étaient connus pour être venimeux et il ne voulait pas tester celui-là.

Draco était face à un Harry endormit, il pourrait le tuer si facilement, une morsure et ça en serait finit du survivant… Mais après ça, qui serait assez idiot pour venir ici et le libérer ? Bien que cette constatation lui écorchait le palais, il avait besoin de Potter pour quitter cet endroit maudit et en plus, il avait de plus en plus froid ce qui n'était pas bon pour sa condition reptilienne.

Il pourrait le tuer une fois sorti, oui il ferait comme ça… mais avant il devait réveiller cet idiot. Et là, un problème, comment réveiller quelqu'un quand on n'a pas de mains pour le secouer ni de voix pour crier, Bordel ! Il pourrait essayer de l'étrangler avec son long corps mais bien que cette perspective lui fût des plus plaisantes, on revenait au problème de départ, ne pas tuer Potter pour sortir. Damned, concentre-toi Malfoy.

Il se mit à siffler et à sa stupeur il vit le corps de son ennemi juré basculer doucement et s'effondrer, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Quel manque de classe franchement, mais bon pouvait-on s'attendre à quelque chose d'autre de la part d'un Gryffondor?

Si Draco avait été humain, il aurait éclaté de rire mais malheureusement, seuls des sifflements moqueurs s'échappèrent de sa bouche de serpent. Le survivant était une attraction à lui tout seul, il le voyait tâtonner le sol à quatre pattes comme un idiot, visiblement à la recherche de ses lunettes qui étaient à l'opposé bien sûr. Draco aurait pu lui dire vu que son ennemi était Fourchelangue… Mais non, c'était bien trop passionnant de voir Potter ramper dans la saleté devant lui, il pourrait s'habituer à cette vue, Potter à genoux à ses pieds… ou plutôt à sa queue dans le cas présent.

Il continuait à rêvasser quand une main chaude se posa sur son corps écailleux, ce geste lui fit plus de bien qu'il n'aurait pu le penser, le froid l'engourdissait lentement et la chaleur corporelle lui semblait si tentante, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! » siffla-t-il furieusement en s'éloignant légèrement.

Il vit la stupeur, puis la peur dans les yeux d'Harry. Tiens d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient verts, Draco le détailla un peu plus. Hum, sans ses lunettes le Gryffondor était franchement appétissant, un petit air de proie perdue dont il profiterait bien avec un corps humain. Mauvais train de pensées, mauvais, bien que Potter soit baisable et qu'en ce moment il donnait envie de le violer, il restait Potter, Potter le saint, Potter le Gryffondor, Potter qui va mourir bientôt s'il le faisait pas sortir au plus vite de ces foutus chiottes, bordel !

Si Draco avait des mains, encore ce petit problème technique, il se serait cogner le front avec… l'idiot venait de trouver ses lunettes de façon très originale et voilà qu'il lui criait dessus maintenant. Tsss il fallait vraiment lui apprendre les bonnes manières, sa mère ne lui avait donc rien appris ? Ah c'est vrai, il oubliait qu'elle était morte, huhu. Bon, soyons courtois, montrons-lui ce qu'est l'éducation.

« Montre-moi plus de respect humain, je suis… »

Merde il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici… « Oui Potter, c'est moi Draco, je suis un Animagus pour servir ton pire ennemi et l'aider à te tuer, tu m'aides à sortir d'ici ? En plus si tu pouvais me réchauffer tu serais un ange, merci. » Les Gryffondor étaient des idiots finis mais peut-être pas à ce point.

« Je suis Syran, Je ne connais pas de Voldemort, j'ai été amené ici par un professeur du nom de Snape mais je me suis enfuis et me suis retrouvé ici je ne sais comment… Aide moi à sortir je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Draco félicitait son talent naturel pour le mensonge qui ne l'avait pas quitté malgré son changement de forme. Il se glissa lentement vers les pieds du Gryffondor qui recula jusqu'à être plaqué contre le mur. Le serpent se sentait de plus en plus faible.

« J'ai si froid, je ne te mordrais pas alors aide moi »

Harry sentait les briques dures contre son dos alors que le serpent, ce « Syran » s'approchait de lui. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Peut-être que Voldy n'y était pour rien pour une fois, le professeur Snape était absent mais s'était bien possible qu'il ait ramené un serpent pour ses potions. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de blanc comme celui-là, aussi beau avec ses yeux couleur rubis. La couleur pâle et brillante lui rappelait quelque chose mais impossible de dire quoi.

Peut-être était-ce une espèce rare ?

Le serpent lui disait qu'il avait froid, les serpents étaient des animaux à sang froid et la pièce n'était décidément pas assez chaude pour l'animal. D'ailleurs en cette période l'animal aurait dû hiberner, s'était étrange qu'il se trimballe ainsi dans les couloirs du château.

Harry était un peu perdu, quelques incohérences subsistaient, si c'était un piège, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Devait-il l'aider ou l'abandonner à son sort ? Il eut un pincement au cœur, l'animal ne lui avait rien fait pour l'instant et il ne pouvait décidément ne pas le laisser mourir ainsi. En plus Harry avait toujours eut plus ou moins une profonde passion pour les serpents et celui-ci était réellement superbe.

Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, Harry retira sa cape et la déposa au sol. Gêné Harry se présenta quand même, mais omis son nom au cas où le serpent lui ait mentit sur ses relations avec le lord noir.

« Au fait, moi c'est Harry. Monte là-dedans, je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te porter à main nues. »

Le serpent ne sembla guère enchanté par l'idée d'être transporté comme un sac à patate mais s'exécuta quand même, le froid l'engourdissait trop pour qu'il se permettre d'être fier. Il se roula en boule au milieu et posa sa tête sur ses anneaux semblant dormir.

Ravi de la docilité de la bête, il referma doucement les pans de la cape et le serra contre son torse pour lui tenir chaud. Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes à l'endroit où aller, Le professeur Snape était absent et le professeur Dumbledor aussi, le professeur Mcgonagall s'occupait de gérer l'école mais il aurait sûrement des points en moins pour trainer dans les couloirs hors du couvre-feu. Non, la seule solution qui lui restait était son dortoir, il s'occuperait lui-même de l'animal jusqu'au retour du professeur Snape. Au moins il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Enfin décidé, il partit rapidement pour ne pas se faire attraper par Russard afin rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor.

Draco était bien, il était sur un matelas confortable, entouré de chaleur. Chaleur corporelle, il en mettrait sa main à couper, Dieu merci, cette histoire de serpent n'était qu'un rêve, il avait dû un peu trop profiter du fire whiskey la veille et était tranquillement dans son lit avec sa conquête de la veille.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Hum, pourquoi faisait-il si noir autour de lui ? C'était rare qu'il dorme avec les couvertures sur son visage… Pourquoi cacher la perfection au monde ?

Il voulut se servir de ses mains pour retirer le tissu encombrant mais ses mains étaient absentes de son corps, en baissant la tête il put remarquer un long corps blanc filiforme.

*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !*

Bordel de bordel de chiure, ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Il était bel et bien coincé dans le corps d'un serpent…

Bon, relativisons Draco, ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu être, je ne sais pas, un cochon, un rat, un cafard, au moins tu ne perds pas en charisme. Sa panique passé il détailla autour de lui, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Où Potter pouvait bien l'avoir flanqué ?

A petit coup de langue il se dirigea au milieu du tissu, il priait Merlin silencieusement de ne pas être dans l'antre des Gryffondor. D'un coup sa langue rencontra quelque chose d'autre que le tissu rêche, la saveur était plus douce et plus humide. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, il avança vers cette saveur et finit par sortir des draps étouffants. Il put se rendre compte d'abord de l'horreur des tentures rouges qui entouraient le lit, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Gryffondor. Puis la seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'un corps lui faisait face, plus précisément le dos car l'endormit était de côté, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre tranquillement reposant sur son flanc et descendant sur son ventre. Les couvertures avaient glissé sur ses reins et le haut de son corps était à l'air libre. Cette tignasse encore, pas besoin de voir le visage...

Il était au pieu avec Potter ! Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait profité de cette situation pour… l'attaquer… quoi, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, bande de pervers ?

Mais là, il n'était pas vraiment dans la bonne position pour ça, si Harry l'avait enfermé chez les Gryffondor il aurait encore besoin de lui pour sortir. Pour l'instant la chaleur qui émergeait du corps lui faisait du bien et puis il devait avouer que Potter était pas si mal foutus que ça, qui pourrait croire qu'il avait une aussi jolie paire de fesses sous ces pantalons difformes ?

Hum une vue du devant serait pas mal non plus, Draco se laissa glisser lentement sur le haut du corps de côté et redescendit lentement de l'autre côté sur son torse, sans faire exprès il frôla un grain de chaire de ses écailles, arrachant un soupire de l'endormit. Surpris, Draco releva sa tête de serpent pour fixer le visage de l'endormit, Potter était d'un sensible…

Un sourire Malfoyen aurait envahi son visage s'il en avait un alors qu'une idée particulièrement maléfique traversa sa petite tête blonde… euh blanche. Il approcha sa tête du mamelon de son ennemi et fit siffler sa langue dessus, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un soupire un peu plus prononcé s'échappa des lèvres de son ennemi.

Fier de lui, Draco avait trouvé son nouveau jeu, il recommença encore et encore… Jusqu'au moment ou dans un lent son de plaisir son pire ennemi, sa Némésis, le gars à qui il s'amusait à pourrir la vie, gémit son prénom… le sien, à lui, l'unique, et ce son, au lieu de l'effrayer, le fit frémir du haut de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue. Fuck… Potter rêvait de lui et de la façon dont son nom était sorti, il ne rêvait pas d'une partie de Quidditch.

Draco était toujours figé sur le visage de son ennemi, le haut de son corps redressé quand Harry eut une réaction des plus inattendues. Il fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche et frappa Draco d'un mouvement brusque. Au bord du lit, ce dernier ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait sa nouvelle forme, glissa et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

*Aoutch…*

Potter lui paierait cette humiliation, oh oui… Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait son petit secret…

Alors qu'Harry avait un rêve des plus agréables comprenant un beau blond, un lit et des fraises à la chantilly, un bruit le tira de son sommeil. Quel était l'idiot qui avait osé le couper dans son fantasme ? S'apprêtant à crier, le brun se redressant seulement pour remarquer qu'il était seul. Il eut alors une réaction tout à fait normale pour une personne pas du matin…

« Nié ? »

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement furieux le fasse se pencher vers le sol, il ne voyait qu'une tâche blanche mais pas besoin de lunettes pour reconnaître les contours flous de Syran.

« Quand tu auras finit avec tes brillantes réactions, tu pourras me faire remonter sur le lit ! »

Franchement ce serpent avec un caractère qui lui était vaguement familier, mais l'esprit embrumé il n'y pensa plus vraiment et tendit son bras pour que le serpent puisse s'enrouler autour. C'est ainsi que Harry se rendit compte de la taille de la bête, sa tête avait déjà atteint le haut de son épaule et son corps continuait de s'enrouler autour de son bras, il devait bien atteindre les 2m. Il le laissa redescendre sur la couette et de sa main nouvellement libre se saisit de ses lunettes sagement posées sur sa table de nuit.

« Bien dormi, Syran ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? »

Draco avait très bien dormi mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer avoir passé une agréable nuit dans le lit d'un Gryffondor, en compagnie du roi en plus.

« J'adore m'étaler dans la poussière Potter… C'est toi qui m'as fait tomber, vu comment tu te tortillais j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce que le Draco de tes rêves te faisait. »

Harry rougit doucement à l'évocation de son rêve, il ne se rendit même pas compte que le serpent l'avait appelé par son nom. Regardant l'heure, le brun se rendit compte que la matinée était des plus avancée, il avait loupé le petit déjeuner… tant pis, il n'avait pas vraiment faim dernièrement. Il se sentait encore fatigué, comme si tout le temps qu'il passait à dormir ne servait à rien. Il se remit bien au chaud sous les draps et décida de faignanter un peu, la tête appuyée contre sa paume il observait le serpent.

« D'où viens-tu, Syran ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape t'a-t-il ramené ici ? »

Il tendit la main doucement pour frôler le haut de la tête reptilienne, les écailles étaient rugueuses sous ses doigts. Il ne connaissait le serpent que depuis quelques heures et pourtant toute crainte s'était enfuie, il était subjugué par la beauté de la bête.

Draco ne bougeait pas, laissant les doigts de Potter le frôler, ses yeux rubis plantés dans le regard de son ennemi. Il lui fallait mentir encore, il frotta la partie plus large de son cou contre sa paume, occupant Harry le temps que son cerveau chercha une idée pour endormir sa confiance.

Quelques idées lui vinrent dans sa tête de reptile… Venir d'orient, si Potter lui posait plus de questions, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir répondre, surtout que l'orient n'était qu'une déduction, il ne savait même pas quel race il était alors comment savoir d'où il venait. Non, le mieux était de rester dans un univers qu'il maîtrisait. L'allée des embrumes bien sûr, il connaissait ses magasins comme personne et Potter lui était un novice dans un tel lieu.

« J'étais dans un magasin dans une sombre allée, enfermé dans un vivarium quand le professeur Snape m'a acheté, il a dit que je pourrais servir pour ses potions. »

Harry se demanda pendant quelques instants quel genre de potion c'était, une pour l'empoisonner ? C'était bien le genre de Snape, fourbe et sournois… En plus Dumbledor n'était plus là pour le protéger. Non, il s'inquiétait pour rien, il devait y avoir d'autres potions mortelles qui ne nécessitaient pas la présence d'un serpent rare.

Le Gryffondor était perdu dans ses pensées paranoïaques, continuant de jouer sur la peau du serpent distraitement. Draco ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, si sa race avait été féline, il se serait surpris à ronronner.

Trop las pour penser à tout ça, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller continuant de fixer le serpent.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître, Syran » murmura-t-il somnolant.

Si Draco avait été humain il aurait retenu son souffle… Comment Potter pouvait-il voir à travers sa forme actuelle ? Etait-il si prévisible ? Ou Potter bien clairvoyant… ? Noyon ça, s'était impossible… Peut-être se connaissait-il trop bien ? Draco médita là-dessus, que serait sa vie sans Potter ? Serait-elle plus belle ? Sûrement pas, son père lui aurait trouvé un autre ennemi à qui se mesurer pour le nom des Malfoy, il se serait ridiculisé et l'aurait haï de la même manière. Mais s'était sur Potter que s'était tombé et à vrai dire il en était soulagé, seul ce dernier méritait de tenir tête à un Malfoy, il ne pourrait jamais accepter un Weslay ou un Londubat à sa place.

Quand Draco reporta son attention sur son meilleur ennemi, il put constater que ce dernier s'était rendormi. Se permettant une faiblesse alors que personne n'était là pour l'observer, il rampa jusqu'au creux de son cou et se blotti en boule ici, bercé par le souffle régulier, il plongea dans une somnolence confortable.

Le froid le réveilla, sa bouillotte avait disparue, pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé une utilité à son existence, où pouvait bien avoir disparu Potter ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre sous la forme d'un beau brun entouré d'une serviette revenant de ce qui semblait être les douches en se séchant les cheveux. Si la vue était des plus alléchantes sous les draps, là, à la lumière des chandelles Draco s'en léchait les babines. Il remerciait son père mentalement finalement de l'avoir foutu dans une telle galère, être un animal pouvait avoir des avantages.

« Bien dormi Syran ? »

Draco hocha la tête silencieusement ne manquant pas une goutte du spectacle de Potter en train de se changer… Le blanc se gifla mentalement pour ça, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Une midinette Poufsouffle en manque d'amour pour baver comme ça sur un type juste en train de s'habiller ? Oui mais ce derrière en valait la peine, et quand Potter se penchait, il pouvait affirmer qu'il accepterait d'être Poufsouffle une journée ne serait-ce que pour le croquer.

Malheureusement un caleçon et un jean informe vinrent bien vite lui cacher la vue, Potter avait sérieusement besoin d'un relooking complet. Il l'imaginait avec ses propres vêtements sur lui, Potter habillé avec classe comme un Serpentard, Potter avec seulement sa propre chemise et son odeur, habillé à la va vite après une nuit torride, Potter sans rien… vilain train de pensées Draco, vilain !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le serpent n'avait pas détaillé que Harry avait fini de s'habiller et qu'il se tenait à présent devant lui.

« Tu viens avec moi Syran, je vais aux cuisines. »

Draco siffla doucement son approbation, ça lui ferait du bien de quitter le trop plein de rouge de la tour Gryffondor. D'un mouvement gracieux, car un Malfoy faisait toujours tout gracieusement, il s'enroula autour de son bras et se glissa sous son haut bien au chaud au creux de son cou. Harry le couvrit de son écharpe pour le cacher des regards indiscrets et Draco pu alors sentir l'odeur épicé et agréable du brun.

Harry alla directement aux cuisines, son ventre criait famine et Doby lui préparerait sûrement une montagne de chose à manger. Il s'installa tranquillement et discuta avec ses amis, gloussant aux remarques que Syran lui faisait mais qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

Puis la journée continua tranquillement, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc et ne croisèrent qu'un blond, un Crivey avec son appareil photo. Ce gringalet agaçait légèrement le serpent avec ses Potter ceci, Potter cela, Potter laissez-moi vous lécher les pieds, Potter marchez-moi dessus je ne suis qu'un insecte…

Oui Potter était de sa race, de son rang, ce genre d'insecte ne méritait même pas de fouler leurs pas. Mais bon, il ne pouvait décidément pas morde cet idiot sans s'attirer des ennuis, alors il rongea son frein et ne dit plus rien. Le Crivey mangea avec Harry dans la grande salle, continuant à lui parler de choses futiles. Draco bouillonnait de plus en plus, il lui cassait les oreilles la demi-portion de gnome des jardins.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le dortoir alors que la soirée était bien avancée, Syran n'avait pas dégoisé un mot de toute la soirée et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il se changeait sans honte devant le serpent, ce dernier roulé en boule sur les couvertures ne le regardait même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Syran ? Pourquoi tu boudes ? »

Le serpent redressa la tête outré, le fixant de ses yeux rouges.

« Je NE boude PAS ! Les serpents ne boudent pas, Potter. »

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! »

« Rien, c'est juste le ptit blond de cet après-midi qui m'a énervé. »

« Colin ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas méchant. »

« Justement, un niais comme lui, comment tu peux lui permettre de te parler ? Il est ridicule, on dirait un chien remuant la queue devant son maître » fit-il avec un sifflement de dédain.

Harry sentit la colère monter doucement en lui, comment ce serpent osait juger ses proches ? Il repoussa les couettes faisant glisser Draco qui ne dû qu'à son agilité de ne pas tomber.

« C'est mon ami ! Je ne te permets pas de le critiquer, Syran. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pareil. De toute façon demain je te ramène chez le professeur Snape, alors pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? »

De colère il se couvrit jusqu'au épaules et lui tourna le dos, il retira ses lunettes et éteignit la lumière, le message était très clair, la conversation était close.

Penaud, le blond siffla pour s'excuser mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Une rage soudaine le prit, un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais ! Et quand enfin il daignait le faire, cet idiot osait l'ignorer ? Très bien ! Une fois redevenu humain Potter lui paiera ça…

Et c'est en colère qu'il se glissa sous les draps pour ce blottir au chaud contre cet idiot de Gryffondor et dormir un peu pour digérer l'énorme morceau de poulet que son idiot personnel lui avait glissé à table.

Harry avait sombré rapidement dans le sommeil et les songes avaient pris le relais dans son esprit. Une pièce sombre, un lit somptueux, son corps étendu nu, offert… le survivant en frissonnait, pas de froid mais d'excitation. Pour l'instant il était seul, il n'avait pas envie de bouger pour voir où il se trouvait, il sentait un regard mais la personne n'était pas visible. Il rêvait, ça s'était sûr, un rêve comme tant d'autres, enfin sauf quand ses songes étaient remplis des massacres perpétrés par Voldemort. Mais là n'était pas la question, la réelle question était « qui était présent ce soir ? ». Draco ? Severus ? Lucius ? Bien qu'il soit son pire ennemi dans la réalité, le quinqua le faisait craquer… Si seulement Draco pouvait lui ressembler à son âge, hm il se damnerait pour une nuit avec lui.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres étrangement sèches, avoir un fantasme dans son fantasme voilà qui était nouveau. Il était allumé par cette ambiance et avait bien l'intention d'en donner pour son argent à son voyeur qui qu'il soit.

Glissant une main lentement sur son torse, il ferma les yeux lentement alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses grains de chaires. Le regard se faisait de plus en plus brulant sur sa peau, sa main glissa plus bas sur son ventre. Le matelas s'affaissa doucement à côté, un frisson d'excitation lui parcouru le corps et un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Draco dormait en boule contre le flanc de Potter qui dormait sur le dos. Il faisait chaud sous les couvertures et la chaleur corporelle que dégageait le Gryffondor était divine, encore mieux qu'un feu de cheminé qui l'asséchait, s'était une chaleur humide parfaite pour un reptile. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, la température avait augmenté de quelques degrés… Difficilement perceptible pour un humain, mais facilement remarquable pour un serpent. Potter avait de la fièvre ?

Relevant sa tête reptilienne il put remarquer que son ennemi n'était point malade et que sa fièvre était tout autre. Encore ce soir ?

« Tu rêves encore de moi Potter ? »

Bien que flatté, Draco se demanda s'il n'était en chaleur. Il devait être puceau ou insatisfait pour avoir des rêves érotiques si souvent ! Humm, Malfoy ne pouvait décidément pas se rendormir sans exploiter une faille pareille. Réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de profiter du cadeau qu'on lui offrait, Draco eut une idée de génie, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, il était un génie en soi, la perfection était un lourd fardeau parfois.

Se servant de son nouveau corps, il se mit à glisser sur sa proie, sentant avec plaisir les abdos de son ennemi juré se contracter après le passage de sa peau reptilienne. Il devait avouer que s'était plutôt plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un comme Potter qui fantasmait sur lui. Le Gryffondor était loin d'être repoussant même s'il préfèrerait s'arracher la langue que de l'avouer. Rampant sur son torse il siffla doucement, cherchant ses points sensibles.

« Tu aimes ça, Potter ? »

Le brun se tortillait légèrement, soupirant doucement, son torse montant et descendant de plus en plus rapidement. Le survivant avait des réactions des plus alléchantes mais Draco était sûr de pouvoir obtenir mieux de sa Némésis, sa réputation de Malfoy, même sous forme de serpent, était en jeu. Il descendit plus bas, sûr de l'endroit qui ferait gémir son nom au bel endormi. Damned, un caleçon lui barrait la route. Mais béni était le mauvais goût des Gryffondor, là où toute personne avec un tant soit peu de bon sens aurait porté des boxer, Harry portait un caleçon large et lâche, ce qui laissait toute la place à Draco de passer par une jambe. Enfin rentré sous la toile de tente, Draco fit face au graal.

« Hello little Potter, faisons plus ample connaissance. »

Draco n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, certains auraient dit vicieux, Draco préférait penser qu'il était brillant et ce qu'il allait faire allait montrer le summum de son art. Glissant une partie de son long corps sur le membre de sa Némésis il ressortit sa tête par le haut du caleçon pour ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Satisfait de sa position, il se mit à onduler ses anneaux contre la chair faible pour lui donner plus de vigueur. Déjà little Potter s'était redressé, intéressé par le mouvement régulier et un cri s'échappa des lèvres du brun au grand plaisir du serpent.

Harry dans son rêve jouait lentement sur son ventre alors que l'inconnu continuait de l'observer, assis à côté de lui. Les yeux fermés il était allumé comme jamais, il glissa sa main sur membre pour se soulager. Alors qu'un petit cri de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvre, il sentit de longs doigts s'enrouler autour de sa main, se faire plus serrés pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Harry sourit, il reconnaitrait ces longs doigts n'importe où… Avec une petite moue coquine il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger ses orbes émeraude dans celles onyx de son amant du soir.

« Severus… »

Draco continuait son traitement sur le Gryffondor, regardant avec plaisir son ventre se tordre sous le plaisir nouveau, ses joues rougir, ses dents mordre ces lèvres pleines et appétissantes. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour profiter pleinement du moment, des mains, un corps et de quoi faire hurler Potter et l'empêcher de s'asseoir correctement pendant une semaine.

« Je te jure Potter, une fois ma forme humaine retrouvée, tu crieras mon nom. »

Pour l'instant il n'attendait qu'un chuchotement comme la veille, juste pour bercer doucement ses oreilles. Mais alors que le brun était à sa limite, sur le point de venir sous son traitement, un nom quitta enfin ses lèvres… un nom qui le fit se figer, un nom qui n'était pas sien…

« Severus »

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie, comment cette salope de Potter osait rêver de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Comment osait-il passer de sa magnifique personne à un quinquagénaire graisseux ? Habituellement, le blond vouait un respect sans borne au professeur de potion, mais en ce moment il le haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï personne. Il quitta le caleçon faisant gémir sa Némésis de désespoir et glissa furieusement vers son visage. Il avait envie de le mordre mais en faisant ça il lui offrirait une mort rapide, certes douloureuse mais pas assez jouissive.

« Tu es à moi, Potter… » Dit-il dans un lent sifflement furieux avant de l'abandonner et de descendre au sol pour aller bouder… non, un Malfoy ne boudait pas, il ne manquait pas de classe comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle… Il rejoint un coussin sur le sol pour imaginer la plus douce des vengeances à cette terrible humiliation.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était plutôt de bonne humeur, il avait dormit tard encore, plus que midi mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Son rêve avait été plus intense que d'habitude et little Harry semblait du même avis que lui, les sensations avaient été si réelles qu'il était presque sûr que son professeur était en train de le toucher.

Une bonne douche s'imposait avec un travail manuel intensif, les joies du réveil chez un adolescent mâle en pleine santé… ah, si seulement Seamus était là pour lui donner un coup de main, il était si serviable par moment. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches des Gryffondor, il repéra Syran dormant encore sur le coussin, un vent de tristesse s'engouffra en lui et sa vigueur s'en fut aussi simplement. Il repensa à la dispute de la veille, le serpent l'avait énervé en critiquant Colin. Mais d'un côté il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai que par moment le photographe l'agaçait un peu. Mais entendre dire ce que lui pensait tout bas l'avait rendu honteux et il s'était énervé mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait dit… Il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte mais le professeur Snape devait déjà être rentré… Il devait lui ramener Syran. Il n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser du serpent, il ressemblait tellement à… enfin bref, il pourrait y réfléchir une fois habillé.

Il prit sa douche rapidement et mit ses vêtements difformes habituels avant d'aller réveiller le serpent blanc. Il s'agenouilla devant le coussin et s'adressa à lui doucement.

« Syran… Réveille-toi. »

Aucune réponse. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs ce que faisait le serpent sur le coussin, il dormait avec lui la veille pourtant. Peut-être qu'il avait trop chaud ou peut être boudait-il encore, ce serpent avait un sacré caractère de cochon.

« Syran ? »

Harry le poussa du bout du doigt mais toujours aucune réaction. Le brun commença à paniquer. Les serpents étaient des animaux à sang froid, le sol était trop froid pour lui et surtout à cette hauteur une bise fraiche provenait de la mauvaise isolation du dortoir.

« Draco, je rigole plus ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Le serpent resta immobile, roulé sur son coussin. Complètement affolé cette fois, il saisit le serpent dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui et se mit à courir vers les cachots priant Merlin pour que le professeur de potion soit rentré.

Le couloir des cachots comprenait plusieurs portes, Harry connaissaient deux d'entre elles pour être la salle de classe et la réserve personnelle du professeur. Maintenant, il fallait découvrir laquelle était celle de ses appartements. Dans son angoisse, Harry se mit à frapper à toutes les portes en criant au professeur de lui ouvrir. Une des portes s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, laissant apercevoir un maître des potions avec les traits tirés de fatigues, de plus ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême montrant son agacement fort avancé. Il claqua d'une voix sèche :

« 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et Potter je vous jure que… »

Mais le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un Gryffondor en larmes lui tendait un serpent mal au point en criant de façon hystérique.

« C'est Draco ! »

Abasourdi, Severus fit vite rentrer son élève et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une drôle de sensation engourdissait son corps, comme des frissons, puis une lumière venait de derrière ses paupières closes. Quel était l'idiot qui n'avait pas fermé les rideaux ? Il se souvenait être descendu sur le coussin, puis il avait eu froid mais maintenant ça allait, il avait bien chaud.

Gêné par cette lumière agaçante, il leva son bras pour se cacher la vue. S'était déjà mieux ainsi dans le noir… Attendez ! Son bras ? D'un geste brusque Draco se redressa. Des jambes, il avait retrouvé ses jambes, ses magnifiques longues jambes ! Et des mains aussi, ses doigts délicats et parfaits ! Et son sublime visage! Il avait craint à un effet secondaire et d'avoir une face hideuse comme celle du Lord mais heureusement, tout était parfait comme avant… Il était redevenu humain ! Par contre Draco devait constater qu'il était nu sous ces couvertures et que cela pouvait être gênant car il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit… où avait-il atterrit ?

Baissant son regard il put constater que le Gryffondor dormait sur une chaise la tête appuyé sur le lit où il était allongé. Potter était là, à ses côté, alors il devait savoir à présent qui il était réellement, cela mettait en péril les plans du lord. Mais cette constatation le rendit plus joyeux qu'autre chose, il ne voulait pas réellement tuer Potter, non pour l'instant il avait d'autres idées concernant le brun et ce grand lit inconnu très confortable.

Il se pencha doucement vers le bel endormit et chuchota à son oreille.

« Potter… »

Un grognement inarticulé lui répondit, franchement digne d'un Gryffondor mais un Serpentard ne prendrait jamais un tel langage primitif pour une réponse. Un sourire sadique joua sur ses lèvres et il chantonna doucement.

« Pooooootteeeeeeer…. »

Harry ouvrit un œil paresseux pour savoir qui était le possesseur de cette voix angélique. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un beau blond qui le fixait narquoisement. L'information mit du temps à remonter au cerveau que Draco Malfoy était en face de lui, vivant, parfait, comme d'habitude. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, il lui sauta au cou, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, respirant doucement son odeur.

« Draco, t'es vivant ! »

Draco fut surpris de la réaction du brun, il s'attendait à des insultes, des reproches, mais non, il lui sautait au cou et le serrait doucement dans un câlin désespéré et en plus il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Potter, du calme. Nous sommes tous les deux heureux que je sois vivant mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir de telles expansions de sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas des Poufsouffles, que diable ! »

Harry contrit recula et baissa la tête, penaud, il se doutait que le blond le rejetterai ainsi. Il se leva doucement et bafouilla.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais y aller. »

Le blond resta interloqué. Non mais qu'est-ce que lui faisait, cet idiot ? Il osait partir comme ça alors que Draco venait de récupérer son corps parfait, en parfait état de marche et qui était toujours dans un foutu lit. N'écoutant que son courage, il s'avança rapidement et le retint par la manche de son pull. Il tira d'un coup sec pour le faire tomber de tout son long sur le lit et se plaça sur lui pour le bloquer.

« Alors comme ça tu veux me fuir, Potter ? »

Harry rougit sous la position et surtout vu le manque de tenue du blond. La chaleur de son corps semblait se concentrer en un point sous la ceinture, un gémissement involontaire passa ses lèvres. Honteux, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais là où il s'attendait à des insultes, un doux rire lui répondit.

« Ne te caches pas, Potter. Je sais déjà que tu as envie de moi. »

Il ponctua ses mots en se frottant contre la dureté du brun. Il vit avec joie les yeux du Gryffondor se fermer avec plaisir, il recommença encore pour bien le réveiller. Quand il sentit le membre d'Harry buter contre ses fesses, il se stoppa et prit ses bras pour les plaquer au matelas.

« Alors, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet ou bien 'Severus' ? »

Un Serpentard rancunier ? Noooon jamaiiiis voyons… enfin un peu. Harry rougit honteux et gémit. Il se mordit les lèvres mais ne répondit pas à la question de son beau blond. Ce dernier fut très désappointé par cela et frotta de nouveau son magnifique postérieur pour le torturer. Un petit cri lui répondit.

« Pitié Draco… »

Une vague de colère parcourut le corps du blond. Potter était sous lui, soumis, ses yeux verts presque noirs sous le plaisir et lui ne pouvait s'imaginer que Potter dans le même état sous les mains de Snape.

« Pitié ? Tu demanderais pitié à n'importe qui du moment qu'il s'occuperait de ça ? » Fit-il en appuyant avec sa paume sur le membre de sa proie.

« Non ! Draco, je … je suis pas comme ça. »

« Mais dans tes rêves, tu es comme ça, Potter. Tu rêves de moi, de Severus et de qui d'autres encore ? Peut-être rêves-tu de te faire passer dessus par toute la famille Belette ! Tu es une pute, Potter ! Tu écarterais les cuisses devant n'importe qui, même un maître de potions graisseux de quarante ans ! Qui sait, peut être qu'un vieux comme Dumbledor t'excite aussi ! »

La colère et la tristesse prirent la place de l'excitation et Harry repoussa durement le blond. Il était outré et blessé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Jamais ! J'ai beau fantasmer sur certaines personnes, c'est toi que je veux et seulement toi ! Je suis pas une pute ! Je t'aime Draco, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard mesquin et insensible peut comprendre à ça ? Vas-y maintenant, tu peux te moquer de moi tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche. »

Draco resta interloqué devant la tirade du brun. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait, lui ? Comment diable cela avait pu se produire ? Bon, qu'il soit attiré par son corps de dieu, ça restait logique, qui ne l'était pas ? Mais de là à l'aimer ! Potter était maso ? Mais malgré ses remises en question, une douce chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps. D'un geste brusque, il plaqua de nouveau le Gryffondor au matelas et l'embrassa avec violence et passion lui mordant les lèvres, entrechoquant leurs dents, se frottant furieusement contre lui.

« Tu es à moi Potter maintenant ! »

Harry essaya de repousser de nouveau le blond. Après les insultes, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, mais la poigne du Serpentard était trop forte et son corps ne semblait pas du même avis que sa tête.

« Je n'appartiens à personne, Malfoy ! Sûrement pas à toi, maintenant lâche-m…»

Mais le Gryffondor ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Draco l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Plus tendrement cette fois, de façon à le faire céder à ses avances. Et la tactique s'avéra des plus efficaces, le brun fondit dans ses bras et finit par répondre en jouant avec sa langue. Mais c'est qu'il embrassait plutôt bien, le ptit pote Potter. Une nouvelle bouffée de jalousie le saisit alors qu'il imaginait d'où son nouvel amant tirait son savoir-faire. Il recula pour reprendre son souffle et observa le brun essoufflé pris au piège sous lui. Bordel, comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué que Potter était aussi bandant ? Et little Draco semblait bien de cet avis aussi…

Il n'y avait qu'une chose… Draco retira les lunettes du brun et là, ce fut encore mieux. Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient sombres de plaisir, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres brillantes. La tentation était trop forte et il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, le Gryffondor n'essaya pas de le repousser, ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs corps d'avantage.

Draco pu alors constater que le brun était trop habillé pour son propre bien, alors ses mains se glissèrent sous le haut pour toucher la peau nue brûlante de son ventre. En le caressant doucement il fit remonter le vêtement et le fit passer par-dessus la tête de son presque amant. Ce torse qui l'avait fait salivé tout le temps qu'il était un serpent était encore mieux au touché. La peau était sombre et douce, il se pencha pour la goûter. Le creux du cou d'abord, où il laissa une marque pour que tous sache que maintenant Potter était à lui, puis le torse, il lui mordit un grain de chaire, s'occupant de l'autre avec ses doigts, faisant se tordre sa victime. Il se rappelait des zones sensibles de sa Némésis qu'il avait découvert sous forme de serpent la veille, il pouvait dire que Harry était sensible dans son genre, mais ça ne le rendait que plus mignon…

Bordel ! Il venait d'utiliser le mot mignon ? Naoooooooooooooooooon ! Il se transformait en Poufsouffle ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il arrêta son traitement trop doux à son avis et d'un geste brusque tira sur le pantalon de Potter. Vu le côté difforme, ce dernier partit sans mal et le caleçon suivit le même chemin, volant à travers la pièce. Harry était à présent nu devant lui comme le jour de sa naissance… Sauf que le jour de sa naissance il ne devait pas avoir une telle érection qu'il abordait en ce moment même.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, Potter… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, le Gryffondor loin d'être soumis lui avait sauté dessus et avait renversé leur position.

« Plutôt le contraire, Malfoy… Que vais-je faire de toi ! »

Un sourire très Serpentard flottait sur les lèvres du brun ce qui eut pour effet de terrifier légèrement le blond. Il n'allait tout de même pas être dominé… La honte s'abattrait sur lui, sur sa maison, sur son nom. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la bouche de sa Némésis était à la limite de son bas ventre, sa langue mutine frôlant son membre en manque d'attention.

Bordel, Potter allait pas le torturer en plus de l'humilier, d'un geste rageur il saisit la tête du brun et la plaça en face de sa virilité.

« Te fout pas de moi Potter, et va directement au but. »

Draco s'attendait à un Gryffondor outré, à une pucelle effarouchée mais non, noooon, Potter osait le regarder avec un sourire coquin. Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Il allait lui apprendre… Oh putain oui, il pouvait se foutre de sa gueule du moment que sa bouche restait où elle était.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étaient emparées du gland de son amant et le suçotait doucement. Même s'il connaissait le principe, il n'avait pas la technique, alors il y allait lentement mais sûrement. A la vue du blond cambré, les mains serrées dans ses cheveux en train de gémir, il ne devait pas se débrouiller si mal que ça.

Enhardis de son expérience nouvelle, Harry essaya de le prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche. Un long gémissement lui répondit et un long frisson parcouru son corps le faisant gémir aussi. Les vibrations du son dans sa gorge envoyèrent des étoiles derrières les paupières clauses du blond qui se cambra d'avantage s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'antre chaude de la bouche du brun.

Harry se retira pour reprendre son souffle et observer Draco, la réalité était bien mieux que le fantasme, mais bien différente. Un filet de salive s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se fixaient dans ceux glacés du blond. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, partageant sa saveur avec lui.

Draco était frustré et allumé par le comportement de sa Némésis, mais il n'était pas du genre passif. Oh ça non ! Et Potter allait vite le comprendre. Glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, il approfondit le baisé, le rendant plus passionné alors que son autre main se glissait le long de ses reins et au creux de ses fesses. Un sursaut de la part du Gryffondor le colla d'avantage contre lui…

« Si sensible… si impatient… »

Chuchota-t-il comme un serpent au creux de son oreille, taquinant son entrée d'un doigt, avant de l'y pénétrer. Il pouvait sentir le membre de Potter fuir contre son ventre à chacune de ses paroles, le si courageux Potter était excité par le parler sale d'un Serpentard, pas très Gryffondor tout ça. Le délicieux postérieur du ptit pote Potter était bien serré autour de son doigt, il fallait le détendre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se redressa et la main qui était sur la nuque quitta sa place pour se saisir du membre du brun et le caresser doucement.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que je te fais dans tes rêves dit moi ? »

Le brun gémit au son de la voix rauque contre son oreille et essaya de penser un peu clairement. Un de ses fantasmes lui revint en tête et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il rougit en songeant qu'il se moquerait sûrement de lui s'il lui racontait.

« J'attends, Potter. Je n'irais pas plus loin si tu ne me raconte pas… »

Harry couina, il voulait plus, tellement plus… l'excitation remplaça toute inhibition et il finit par raconter.

« Tu… tu me rejoins dans la tour des Gryffondor et tu me fais l'amour alors que les autres sont en train de dormir à deux pas de nous… et… je dois pas faire de bruit… mais tu fais tout pour… oh Draco ! Que je crie… »

Un mouvement de hanche lui répondit, Draco était tout autant excité que lui par son fantasme à croire le membre qui se faisait d'avantage épais contre son ventre.

« Tu es un petit pervers exhibitionniste, Potter… »

Il croqua son oreille avant de lécher sa gorge et de la mordiller tel un vampire, il pouvait sentir le corps du brun se réchauffer et son anneau intime se relâcher.

« J'aime. »

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, allant plus profondément à la recherche du point qui ferait crier Potter. Mais à son grand désarroi, Harry n'émit aucun son, à la place il se jeta sur les lèvres du blond dans un baisé passionné et sale.

Draco était à présent à genoux, Potter sur lui remuant ses hanches dans un lent va et vient, accentuant le touché de la main de son amant et s'enfonçant d'avantage sur ses doigts. Son propre membre gorgé de sang n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

Harry relâcha ses lèvres, le regardant, rougi par le plaisir, les yeux sombres, la pupille dilaté comme un junkie en manque, oui s'était le moment parfait.

« Plus Draco, pitié plus… »

Harry était à point pour lui, il ne laisserait jamais personne d'autre le voir dans cet état. Ce Potter débauché et suppliant était à lui, à lui seul, un Malfoy ne partageait pas, un Malfoy ne se soumettait pas et il tuerait quiconque essayant de se soustraire à ses règles, serait-ce Voldemort lui-même. Assis sur ses fesses il rapprocha le brun au maximum contre lui, torse contre torse, une main dans ses cheveux il embrassa Son brun, guidant son membre à l'intérieur de lui de l'autre main.

Il ne put que gémir, Potter était si serré, si chaud autour de son membre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un four, leur corps était en sueur, dansant l'un contre l'autre, se frottant, leur arrachant des cris, des gémissements, des chuchotements… Une danse et un langage primitifs, rien ne comptait plus que Harry pour Draco et Draco pour Harry. Le brun marquant le blond en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, le blond marquant le brun au creux de son cou, mordant, suçant son épaule, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses reins, laissant des marques rouges qui bleuiraient sûrement le lendemain. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et faisait tout pour laisser les preuves. Mais Draco était frustré, il ne pouvait pas avoir assez de Harry, pas ainsi… Il bascula le brun pour se retrouver sur lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, ses coups de hanches se faisaient plus profonds, plus puissants. Harry haletait, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il s'accrochait à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose qui semblait le garder de l'évanouissement. Leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Au bord de la jouissance la main du Serpentard entoura le membre du Gryffondor pour le caresser rapidement.

« Viens pour moi, Harry. »

Chuchota-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il accéléra ses mouvements. Serrant les dents, il sentit Harry venir entre ses doigts, tout son corps crispé sous lui, enserrant son membre comme un doux étau, il finit par jouir à l'intérieur de son Gryffondor dans un sifflement. Essoufflé il s'effondra sur son amant, parcourant sa tempe de baisers, caressant ses reins, observant les yeux fermés, les traits détendus de son amant qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Alors que Draco pensait qu'il s'était endormit, la voix d'Harry se fit entendre, douce et timide.

« Alors Dra… Malfoy, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le Serpentard resta interloqué ne comprenant pas vraiment la question.

« Comment ça on fait quoi ? Et puis après ce qu'on vient de faire déjà, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Draco, Harry… »

Harry rougit et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer ses émeraudes dans les aigues-marines de son amant.

« On est ensemble ou tu vas te transformer en serpent pour me tuer ? »

Draco resta interloqué. D'ailleurs autre chose le gênait, Potter ne semblait pas vraiment surpris qu'il se transforme ainsi en serpent. Il ne l'avait pas insulté, pas de crise de trahison, pas de regard dégouté alors qu'il l'avait quand même maté en serviette.

« Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es à moi, je te l'ai dit et je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser vagabonder dans la nature pour aller draguer un vieux pervers de quarante ans ! »

Un pouffement de rire répondit à sa question alors que son Griffon se blottissait d'avantage contre lui.

« Arrête d'être jaloux avec ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais que toi. En plus, Snape me déteste et va sûrement me haïr encore plus d'ici quelques temps. »

Draco ne comprit pas vraiment la fin mystérieuse, mais il fut un peu soulagé que Son Harry ne voulait que lui. Il se glissa sur le côté et attira son brun contre lui, rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé câlin, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement.

« Encore une chose, Harry… »

« Humm ? » fit la voix endormit contre son torse.

Le brun était manifestement fatigué mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question qui le turlupinait un poil.

« Tu ne semblais pas vraiment surpris que Syran et moi soyons une seule et unique personne. » Fit-il en lui caressant le creux du dos doucement.

« L'savais depuis le début… »

« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il, outré que Potter ait osé le manipuler ainsi comme le plus vile des Serpentard.

Hem… désolé pour cette réaction peu Serpentarde, la fornication d'un Gryffondor chamboulait déjà tout son standing, donc reprenons…hem...hem…

« Comment ? » Fit Draco, tout en contrôle, fier que son amant finalement n'était pas aussi stupide qu'un Gryffondor pur et dur.

« Une carte bien pratique, te montrerais plus tard mais là dodo… Juste, réfléchie un peu, je suis poursuivis par un tueur psychopathe, qui parle aux serpents et t'aurais accueilli à bras ouvert sans rien vérifier ? Vigilance constante, ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis Dray…. »

« Potter ! Je t'interdis de me donner un surnom. »

« Mais oui, mon poussin. »

« POTTER ! »

S'écriât un Draco outré. Comment ce Gryffondor osait lui donner un surnom si Poufsoufflien ? Mais il n'était pas le seul à crier de si bon matin.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! Quand vous aurez finit de vous envoyer en l'air dans Mon lit, je vous saurai gré de foutre le camp ! »

Un gloussement lui fit prendre conscience que Harry trouvait la situation très amusante, lui la trouvait risible, enfin jusqu'à ce que son amant trouve drôle d'ajouter.

« Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu te sens seul, Severus ! »

Un Draco jaloux se jeta alors sur son Gryffondor pour le bâillonner de ses lèvres et l'on put entendre dans un son étranglé.

« 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor »


End file.
